


Light in the darkness

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Поздравление персонажей [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Хелен и Алина на острове Врангеля. Как они пришли к идее пожениться.





	Light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — перед рассказом «Pale Kings and Princes» и перед помолвкой.  
> Написано ещё к 1 декабря - это дата свадьбы Алины и Хелен.

Почувствовав запах кофе, Хелен открыла глаза и увидела Алину в тёплом свитере и джинсах. Она сидела рядом, на неширокой кровати, обнимая ладонями большую ароматную кружку.  
  
Алина всегда была равнодушна к кофе, но не могла пройти мимо кофе Хелен.  
  
— У тебя вкуснее, — хитро щурилась она, облизываясь.  
  
Алина ограничивалась парой глотков. Каждое утро Хелен получала кружку, наполненную почти до краёв, и горячие, сладкие поцелуи Алины.  
  
Когда Хелен, расправившись с кофе, перестала чувствовать себя новообращённым вампиром, жаждущим чьей-нибудь крови, Алина принесла ей одежду, нагретую возле камина, и проводила к столу. Там уже ждали тосты с джемом и жасминовый чай — для Алины. Хелен, в свою очередь, не возбранялось сделать глоток, чтобы запить им сладкий завтрак.  
  
После Хелен сразу приступала к своим обязанностям: изучала Стены и проверяла, в порядке ли они. Алина, прибравшись в скромном доме, готовила вкусный обед, открыв наугад кулинарную книгу, а затем присоединялась к ней.  
  
По её собственным словам, Алина никогда не отличалась хозяйственностью и не была ранней пташкой. Она делала это для Хелен, чтобы облегчить боль от потери отца и брата и от изгнания. Может быть, она тоже отвлекалась от тоски по близким.  
  
Как бы то ни было, Хелен была готова целую вечность целовать её заботливые руки.  
  
Когда все тосты исчезли с тарелки, она усадила Алину себе на колени и прижала её руку к губам.  
  
— Я рада быть для тебя хорошей девушкой, — сказала Алина, пропуская через пальцы длинные пряди Хелен.  
  
— Ты больше похожа на жену, — заметила она с улыбкой, но Алина, отвернувшись, замерла. Вздохнув, Хелен спросила: — Мне не стоило этого говорить?  
  
Алина тряхнула головой и перевела на неё задумчивый взгляд.  
  
— Стоило. Я просто подумала о том, что у нас нет запрета на свадьбу между девушками. Ведь так? Раньше никто и подумать не мог… — Алина дёрнула плечом и усмехнулась, а затем неуверенно опустила глаза. — Знаешь, я могла бы уточнить у мамы.  
  
Хелен удивлённо выдохнула. Она никогда не думала, что этот день может наступить. Они с Алиной, обе в золотых платьях, стоят перед Безмолвным Братом и приносят клятву любви и верности. Они соединяются воедино, становятся настоящей семьёй сумеречных охотников. Их поздравляют все: и Джулиан, и Эмма, и остальные её братья и сёстры, и Джиа, и может даже Патрик.  
  
Кроме Марка. И отца. Хелен закрыла глаза. На своей свадьбе она хотела бы видеть всех. В такой день, если он наступит, их будет особенно не хватать.  
  
Однако о том, чтобы отказать Алине, пусть и на время, в надежде, что вернётся Марк, не было и речи. Жизнь сумеречных охотников слишком коротка, чтобы тратить её на ожидания и окунаться в отчаяние слишком глубоко.  
  
Хелен улыбнулась и обвила шею Алины руками.  
  
— Спроси её. Я была бы очень рада.


End file.
